my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Shaw
Piper Shaw was the daughter of Maggie Duval and Brandon James. She was a podcaster of Autopsy of a crime and Lakewood Slasher ultimately taking the fall for entire 2015 Lakewood Murders. Biography Piper was the daughter of Maggie Duval and Brandon James. Sheriff Clark Hudson traces Emma's phone records and finds out that the calls she received come from Southern Edge of Wren Lake near Belmont Farms, which is far a from Branson's house and School. As Clark drives there and goes into a house in a hope to find a witness, who could tie Branson to these calls, Piper knocks him out with a fireplace poker. Character's evolution "Pilot" (2015) At night, at Rachel's house, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) is stalking Rachel Murray, while the latter is on her balcony with Audrey Jensen. "Hello, Emma" Piper interviews a teacher, asking how would she describe Nina's relationship with other students. Teacher responds: "As you can see, she was loved. Very popular". Piper says: "Yeah, yeah. Well, thank you very much, And have a wonderful day." and shakes her hand with teacher, who responds: "You too". Audrey asks Noah: "Who's that?". Piper thanks teacher for her time and approaches Noah and Audrey, saying: "Hey, guys, I'm Piper Shaw. I'm doing a story for...". Noah says: "Autopsy of a crime. Yeah, your show is completely addictive.", Piper responds: "Thank you. Fellow crime geek". Noah says: "Totally. Uh, I'm Noah Foster, this is Audrey. She's shy". Piper tells Audrey: "You look really familliar.", Audrey responds: "You probably saw my video". Piper tells them: "So, I'm trying to get past all of the faux-bff bs and get a clear picture of the real Nina Patterson". Then Piper asks: "Did any of you know her?", Audrey responds: "Yeah. Nina was a stone-cold bitch who got what she deserved". Piper says: "That is pretty clear. Can I quote you on that?", Noah laughts and says: "No! No, she's just saying words". Piper asks him: "And what about you? Did you have any thoughts on Nina's murder?", Noah responds: "You know, a few..." Suddently they all hear Jake Fitzgerald's angry voice from distance, yelling: "Someone's ass is toast!" As Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen talk at the school hallway, Piper sends a GIF to everyone at school; Lakewood Slasher is facing the camera with Nina Patterson's dead body in swimming pool and red text reads: "PAYBACK'S A BITCH". "Wanna Play a Game?" As Noah Foster and Riley Marra are kissing, Piper sends Riley a message from Tyler O'Neill's phone, which reads: "HELP ME!". "Aftermath" "Exposed" At night, at Riley's funeral, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) scares Emma from back of the crowd. "Betrayed" "In The Trenches" "Ghosts " "The Dance" In house at the southern edge of Wren Lake, Sheriff Clark Hudson is trying to find someone who can connect Seth Branson to phone calls. Suddently Clark hears the crashing and turns around. As he pulls out his gun and goes to investigate, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) sneaks up behind him with a fireplace poker. Clark hears the floor creaking and turns around, yet she knocks him out. "Revelations" At the dance, Piper approches Emma Duval, asking: "Emma, is your mom okay?". The latter responds: "No, she's definitely not okay". Then Piper and Emma looks at screen. As wounded and kidnapped Clark groans, Emma asks Piper: "Why would Mr. Branson do this?", Piper responds: "Maybe to get the police distracted looking for the Sheriff instead of looking for him". Then Piper informs Emma: "I'm gonna go to the station and see what I can find out. Be careful. And don't trust anyone". Then Piper leaves. As several minutes passes, Piper (using Lakewood Slasher voice disguiser) calls Emma Duval, saying: "Hello, Emma. Enjoying the dance?" Emma says: "Let him go, okay? This is about you and me." Piper responds: "Oh, I don't think so. Tonight's the big finale, Emma. Gotta make sure everybody's watching the horror show. People wanna see blood, and I'm gonna give it to 'em". Emma threatens: "I'm gonna find him. And then I'm gonna find you, you sick son of a bitch". Piper responds: "Then let's see what you've learned, Emma. Can you put all the pieces together in time to save him? Or will Daisy's heart be broken the way she broke Brandon's? It's up to you. But I can promise you one thing, '''it's gonna be gut-wrenching.' " Then Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) appears on the screen in front of wounded and kidnapped Clark (who is bound to tree) before disconnecting live-streaming. ??? Piper arrives in her '''Jeep Wrangler Unlimited' to report Clark's murder. Emma (who along with Maggie sits at ambulance) tells Maggie: "Mom, I'm so sorry.". Tearful Maggie says: "I did this. I should've checked him more carefully. Maybe I could've stabilized him.", Emma says: "Mom, the EMT said that there was nothing that you could've done". Tearful Maggie says: "The bastard just kept him alive so he could watch me try to save him.", Emma responds: "I know". Maggie says: "And then he had me kill him.", Emma responds: "I know. Just like Will". ??? On Brooke's party, Piper murders Grayson at pool bathroom. As everyone leaves in shock and Audrey Jensen approaches a puddle of blood coming from pool bathroom, Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) "attacks" her, shoves her against wall and grabs her neck. Audrey asks: "What are you waiting for?", Piper swings the knife down, slashing her arm. As Brooke Maddox doesn't want to let Seth Branson in her house, locking all the doors, the porch lights wents off. As scared Brooke doesn't see anything outside, she asks: "Seth?" and turns the lights on; Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) is standing right before doors. Scared Brooke moves back and runs away, while Piper tries to break in. Brooke hides in the garage. She then goes to opened freezer and fits inside. She slightly open it, the doors opens and Piper (in Lakewood Slasher's disguise) arrives in. Scared Brooke immidiately closes it. Then Piper locks the freezer, trapping Brooke in. Piper flips over the freezer and stabs through the freezer several times, injuring her. She turns on the freezer and leaves. ??? Emma says that they're gonna figure out who did this. Piper laughts that they won't because "the bad guy did" and reveals that she has him back there tied up in her trunk. Emma realizes that she framed Branson. Piper says that one benefit of stripping off masks is sometimes you find the perfect fall guy. Piper asks, "Do you wanna know how his story ends? Branson slits Emma's throat in front of Mom before spilling Mom's guts. But not before Emma gets a good stabbing with the knife that she has hidden behind her back. Yeah. Fingerprints, sis. Rookie move. So then I'm gonna stumble out of the bloodbath and I'm gonna broadcast to the world that the Lakewood Slasher is dead". ??? Jake Fitzgerald tells Brooke that they found Branson in back of Piper's trunk. As Brooke scoffs, Jake says that Branson is gonna be fine. Brooke says she is just glad he is okay. Confirmed Murders * Will Belmont - Sawed in two by Trencher * Deputy Roberts - Stabbed to death with rescue knife * Sheriff Clark Hudson - Head bludgeoned with fireplace poker, bound to tree, disemboweled * Grayson - Throat slit Attempted Murders * Jake Fitzgerald - Stabbed with knife * Brooke Maddox - Stabbed, locked in freezer * Emma Duval - Slashed across the stomach with buck knife * Maggie Duval - Stabbed in side with buck knife Notes * Amelia Rose Blaire, Piper's portrayer, has already portrayed another villainess, Bridget Wilson. * Jill E. Blotevogel confirmed that Piper's character was very much influenced by Sarah Koenig from Serial. * Jill E. Blotevogel revealed that Piper's body being found or not being found was a bookend to the Brandon James of it. * Jill E. Blotevogel revealed about Audrey's involvement: "The only act that can be verified is the attack in the abandoned auto dealership where the masked figure attacked Will and Piper. It’s safe to assume that was Audrey doing that. What we like is not in terms of the murders themselves, there is no concrete evidence that Audrey was committing anything illegal. We know Piper is the confessed killer at the end of season one, but we are leaving a world of possibilities open in terms of Audrey’s involvement. That is part of the mystery that we are going to dig into in season two. In other words, I don’t want to say Laughs". * Blotevogel admitted there’s good reason why the apparently close friendship between Emma and Piper seemed so real. “I’m sure there’s part of Piper that wanted a sister, but her psychopathic side was more powerful,” she said. “If Piper hadn’t been a psychopath, what a relationship that could have been.” Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h16m48s784.png|Piper stalking Rachel Murray Scream_S01E02_Hello_Emma_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0903.jpg|A GIF sent by Piper Vlcsnap-2019-01-11-16h49m35s219.png|Riley's message sent by Piper from Tyler's phone Vlcsnap-2019-02-28-08h45m24s335.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-28-08h45m58s057.png|Piper watches Audrey as she confronts Sheriff Vlcsnap-2019-02-28-08h47m56s789.png Exposed54.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h13m11s315.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h13m50s459.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h14m52s276.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-12h19m03s640.png|Emma on the phone with Piper Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-13h18m03s989.png|Will set up by Piper Scream_S01E08_Ghosts_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0124.jpg|Will's split body Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-17h02m10s609.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-19-17h07m23s169.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-15h46m14s906.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-22h34m21s926.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-24-22h34m59s256.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-10h58m54s961.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-28-18h05m02s399.png|Sheriff Clark Hudson set up by Piper Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h00m36s558.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-14h25m25s991.png|Piper watches Maggie suffer for Sheriff Clark Hudson's death Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h03m20s205.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-12h26m25s323.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h05m46s173.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h05m53s454.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-28-18h10m12s163.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-11-13h04m14s799.png|Emma on the phone with Piper Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-17h25m27s192.png Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-17h25m59s153.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h42m01s788.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h37m51s003.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h38m30s756.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-17-11h39m14s754.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-22-12h27m29s044.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-28-18h12m10s555.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Scream MTV Category:Lakewood Slasher Category:Serial killers Category:Psychopath Category:Villains Category:Scream Franchise Category:Criminals